


She's Waiting

by friedhottubkingdom (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark - Freeform, Probably not well-written, Sansa Stark & Arya Stark - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/friedhottubkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired slightly by Grey's Anatomy 8x24 Mark and Lexie scene.<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of everyone saying Arya is going to die and that everyone else is going to be fine, which we know wouldn't be true and I've had it with delusional half wits the same way Sophie Turner has. Jon would be devastated as would Sansa and Bran.
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't any good. And I'm truly sorry. I tried writing them, I just failed. And I rushed. But I had just seen Grey's Anatomy where Lexie and Mark did their meant to be and she's waiting for me thing. Someday I'd like to do better but for now this will do.

Arya was always there for him in the past, when he was younger Jon couldn’t imagine living without her. As dumb as it was, he would always drag her away from her games with Bran or Robb to make a promise – she wouldn’t leave him and he could have sworn from the serious determined tone in her voice that she never would.

But now Arya lay here before him dying. And everyone around them stood celebrating because the living had won. A contradiction that a younger pair of dark haired long-faced children would have surely laughed at like one of their favorite stories.

This wasn’t a story, definitely not a narrative he could ever, neither in life or death, want to be a part of. It was the harsh reality of the world he’d thought he was long accustomed to. He was heaving whispering I love you, clinging on to the hope that she could hear him from the little flash of life he found behind her beautiful grey eyes.

She was too calm, the girl he knew would have been angry, the woman he found was calm. Almost as if she could accept this fate… Jon refused to accept it. Screaming like a madman, begging for someone, anyone at all to save her. But no one could do anything, but hearing a king cry, his fear greater than anything anyone had witnessed, had gotten their attention and the crowd was pulled into his reality – today, Arya Stark the Queen of Wolves was dying and there could be nothing done to counter it.

Jon was left resigned and forced to accept the unfathomable, she was dying and he was too, maybe not physically, but the moment her last breath left her lips would be the very moment he’d lose his heart and his will. Even now, he had begun to be haunted by words circulating in his mind – _She’s waiting for me._

And they were the first words he’d spoken after walking miles holding her dead body, taking her home where everyone who loved her could honor her there. He had spoken them to Sansa who had fallen to the ground before they had entered as the realization of what must have happened hit her. And he kept walking towards the castle leaving his army behind, his family behind. The only company he sought was her lifeless body and that of his sword, _she’s waiting for me_ still ringing in his ears – a mantra impossible to ignore even if he wanted too, directing him in his next actions.

_Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

King Jon was found in the lady Arya’s chambers dead by his own sword at nightfall. Many songs followed, the stories of the life, love and final tragedy Queen of Wolves and her cousin the former King in the North spread far and wide. But only King Bran and the Lady Sansa truly carried in their hearts, wishing that their lives had not been such a tragic song.


End file.
